Dawn of the Dead
thumb|260px Dawn of the Dead (titulada Zombi en España, El amanecer de los muertos en Argentina y El amanecer de los muertos vivientes en México) es una película de terror de 1978 dirigida por George A. Romero. Es la segunda parte de la cinta La noche de los muertos vivientes (1968). La historia narra cómo un grupo de supervivientes se refugia en un centro comercial de la invasión de muertos vivientes que surge en la tierra. Estuvo protagonizada por David Emge, Ken Foree, Scott Reiniger y Gaylen Ross. El rodaje duró aproximadamente cuatro meses, entre finales de 1977 y principios de 1978, y tuvo lugar en las ciudades de Pittsburgh y Monroeville en el estado de Pensilvania. La cinta tuvo un presupuesto aproximado de 1,5 millones de dólares y recaudó un total de 55 millones a lo largo del mundo. A pesar del gore presente en sus escenas, la película posee una sátira social, principalmente contra el consumismo. Una nueva versión de la película fue estrenada en los Estados Unidos el 10 de marzo de 2004. La cinta estuvo dirigida por Zack Snyder y mantiene los elementos centrales de la versión de 1978. Argumento Después del escenario establecido en la película anterior, La noche de los muertos vivientes, la película representa unos Estados Unidos abatido por una plaga de muertos vivientes guiados por un deseo de comer carne humana. La causa de esta plaga no es explicada. A pesar de los esfuerzos de las autoridades, la sociedad se ha derrumbado y los supervivientes buscan cualquier refugio que puedan encontrar. La trama se centra en cuatro supervivientes de Filadelfia: una estrella de televisión local llamada Francine (Gaylen Ross); su novio, un piloto llamado Stephen (David Emge); uno de sus amigos, Roger (Scott H. Reiniger), miembro del equipo SWAT; y Peter (Ken Foree), también del equipo SWAT de Filadelfia. La película inicia en el estudio de televisión, WGON, donde cunde la confusión. Luego, el equipo SWAT de Roger entra en un edificio de apartamentos para controlar unos disturbios. Es durante estas escenas que Roger hace su amistad con Peter, sugiriéndole abandonar al equipo SWAT, así como a Filadelfia. Durante esa noche, los cuatro protagonistas escapan de Filadelfia en un helicóptero robado de la estación de televisión, con la intención de alcanzar la seguridad del yermo canadiense. Después de algunas paradas para cargar combustible, el grupo aterriza sobre un centro comercial, que deciden convertir en su refugio, bloqueando las grandes puertas de cristal con camiones para mantener a los muertos afuera. Es durante esta operación que el carácter impulsivo de Roger hace que este sea mordido. Después de despejar el centro comercial de los zombis, los cuatro se instalan en el interior, cada uno complaciendo sus propios deseos materiales. Eventualmente, Roger muere a causa de su herida y, al revivir convertido en un zombie, es liberado de su miseria por Peter. El tiempo transcurre, los muertos se aglomeran en las entradas y la sociedad tras las puertas del centro comercial continúa derrumbándose. Cuando la novedad de su utopía materialista se desvanece, los personajes comienzan a darse cuenta de que su refugio se ha convertido en su prisión. Finalmente, su "liberación" viene en la forma de una gran pandilla de motociclistas que entra en el centro comercial, y en el proceso los millares de criaturas muertas ingresan al centro comercial. Durante su pillaje, Stephen inicia una batalla contra los motociclistas. Al final, los únicos verdaderos ganadores son los zombis, que se alimentan de muchos de los motociclistas, así como del mismo Stephen. Posteriormente a la reanimación de Stephen, este conduce a un gran grupo de las hordas de muertos hacia Francine y Peter, que están aguardando su regreso. Después de matar a Stephen, Peter se da cuenta que el escapar ya no le sirve, y toma la decisión de quedarse en el centro comercial para morir. Sin embargo, cambia de parecer y escapa junto a Francine por la azotea hacia un futuro incierto, volando a lo lejos en un helicóptero parcialmente cargado de combustible. Final alternativo El ambiguo final de la película no era lo que Romero había planeado originalmente. Según el guion, Peter se pegaría un tiro en la cabeza en lugar de escapar. Francine, por su parte, se suicidaría exponiendo su cabeza a las hélices del rotor del helicóptero. Los créditos rodarían frente a la toma de las hélices del helicóptero, hasta el final de los créditos, cuando el motor del mismo dejara de funcionar, implicando que Fran y Peter no habrían tenido suficiente combustible para escapar. Reparto * David Emge ... Stephen * Ken Foree ... Peter * Scott Reiniger ... Roger * Gaylen Ross ... Francine * David Crawford ... Dr. Foster * David Early ... Sr. Berman * Richard France ... Científico * Howard Smith ... Comentarista de tv * Daniel Dietrich ... Givens * Fred Baker ... Comandante * James A. Baffico ... Wooley * Rod Stoufer ... Oficial en el techo * Jese Del Gre ... Sacerdote * Joseph Pilato ... Oficial * Tom Savini ... Motorista Producción Preproducción La historia de Dawn of the Dead comenzó en 1974, cuando George A. Romero fue invitado al centro comercial Monroeville Mall por un amigo que trabajaba en Oxford Development Company, compañía administradora del edificio. Tras mostrarle algunas partes, su amigo le comentó en tono de broma que alguien podría sobrevivir algún desastre refugiándose en el centro comercial. Tras este episodio, Romero comenzó a escribir el guion. Al principio, Romero y el productor Richard P. Rubinstein no pudieron encontrar inversionistas para el proyecto. Por casualidad, el director italiano Dario Argento supo de esto y decidió ayudarlos. Se reunió con Romero y Rubinstein, comprometiéndose a financiar la película a cambio de los derechos de distribución internacional. Comentaron además algunos elementos de la historia. Romero consiguió el centro de comercial de Monroeville como lugar de filmación, además de financiamiento adicional, gracias a sus contactos con los dueños del centro comercial. Rodaje thumb|right|Entrada del [[Monroeville Mall, utilizado como el centro comercial que aparece en la película.]] El rodaje de la cinta comenzó el 13 de noviembre de 1977, en el centro comercial Monroeville Mall. El trabajo comenzaba en la noche, una vez que el centro comercial cerraba sus tiendas, y terminaba en las madrugadas, antes que abriera. El rodaje fue interrumpido en diciembre, debido a las decoraciones navideñas que había en el centro comercial y a la dificultad de quitarlas todos los días antes de filmar. Durante este periodo, Romero comenzó a editar algunas de las escenas. La filmación fue reanudada en enero de 1978. Las escenas aéreas de la película fueron filmadas en el Harold W. Brown Memorial Field, un aeropuerto de Monroeville ubicado cerca del centro comercial. Las escenas que mostraban el escondite de los protagonistas en el centro comercial fueron filmadas en un plató creado por la compañía The Latent Image. Efectos especiales El maquillaje y los efectos especiales de la película estuvieron a cargo de Tom Savini, quien no había podido trabajar en la cinta La noche de los muertos vivientes de 1968 debido a que estaba en Vietnam. Su experiencia en la guerra fue una influencia al momento de crear efectos especiales para películas de terror. Savini trabajó con un equipo de ocho personas, quienes le ayudaron a maquillar a los cerca de doscientos extras. Uno de sus asistentes fue Joseph Pilato, quien participó posteriormente en la película Day of the Dead. El maquillaje de los extras de la película consistió en una base simple de color azul grisáceo. Para el caso de los zombis que estarían más tiempo en pantalla el maquillaje fue más elaborado. Una réplica de la cabeza de Gaylen Ross, que iba a ser usada en el final original de la película, terminó siendo utilizada en una de las escenas del edificio de apartamentos. La cabeza fue llenada con restos de comida, y su explosión se logró disparándole con una escopeta. La sangre falsa utilizada en la cinta fue creada por la compañía 3M. Estreno Dawn of the Dead fue estrenada el 2 de septiembre de 1978 en Italia, y el 20 de abril de 1979 en Estados Unidos. La película ha recibido una serie de reediciones debido principalmente a los derechos de Dario Argento de editar el filme para su estreno en el mercado internacional. Romero estuvo a cargo del montaje de la versión en inglés de la película, que tiene una duración de 139 minutos. Dicha versión fue reducida a 126 minutos para su estreno en Estados Unidos. La película fue rechazada para su clasificación en Australia dos veces: en 1978 para su estreno en cines, y posteriormente en 1979. Las versiones presentadas al Australian Classification Board fueron las de Argento y Romero, respectivamente. La cinta fue finalmente aceptada en aquel país en febrero de 1980, con una clasificación para mayores de 18 años. En los afiches de la película se agregó la frase "la experiencia cinematográfica más espeluznante de todos los tiempos" ("the most intensely shocking motion picture experience for all times"). El título de la película fue traducido en España como Zombi, en Argentina como El amanecer de los muertos y en México como El amanecer de los muertos vivientes. La cinta recaudó más de 5 millones de dólares en Estados Unidos, y un total de 55 millones a lo largo del mundo. Recepción Dawn of the Dead obtuvo una buena respuesta por parte de la crítica cinematográfica. En el sitio web Rotten Tomatoes posee un 94% de comentarios "frescos", basado en un total de 36 críticas, y Filmsite.org la incluyó entre las mejores películas de 1978. Roger Ebert del periódico Chicago Sun-Times se refirió a ella como "una de las mejores películas de terror jamás hechas", y destacó la sátira que hace de la sociedad estadounidense. Steve Biodrowski de la revista Cinefantastique la comparó con la cinta La noche de los muertos vivientes (1968), agregando que en la película de 1978 "las actuaciones son uniformemente poderosas; y el guion desarrolla sus temas de manera más explícita, con evidentes golpes satíricos a la sociedad moderna de consumo". Elogió además la forma en que Romero utilizó el gore como "una forma de arte". Los detractores de la cinta criticaron principalmente su violencia gráfica. Janet Maslin de The New York Times escribió que solo pudo resistir los primeros quince minutos del filme antes de salir de la sala. La revista Variety criticó el guion, describiéndolo como banal e incoherente. En 2005, la revista británica Total Film la ubicó en el cuarto puesto de las 50 mejores películas de terror de la historia. Por su parte, la Chicago Film Critics Association la ubicó en el puesto número 9 de las películas más terroríficas de la historia. En 2008, la revista Empire llevó a cabo una encuesta entre lectores y críticos de cine para seleccionar las 500 mejores películas de todos los tiempos, y Dawn of the Dead fue ubicada en el puesto 415. Dos años más tarde, la revista Wired la incluyó entre las 25 mejores películas de terror de todos los tiempos. Véase también * Cine de zombis Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://es.movies.yahoo.com/db/f/2/0/2000083.html Revisión de El amanecer de los muertos] en Yahoo! * [http://www.cineismo.com/criticas/amanecer-de-los-muertos-el.htm El amanecer de los muertos en Cineismo] * La butaca * [http://www.mabuse.cl/1448/article-63911.html Mabuse - El amanecer de los muertos] * [http://www.cinefreaks.com.ar/amanecermuertos.htm El amanecer de los muertos en Cinefreaks] * [http://www.fotograma.com/notas/reviews/3511.shtml El amanecer de los muertos en Fotograma] Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de terror Categoría:Películas de 1978 Categoría:Películas dirigidas por George A. Romero Categoría:Películas de HBO Films